


Father

by AvaCelt



Series: Deicide AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong> DEICIDE </strong> <a href="http://theoryofthevanquished.tumblr.com/post/56453418212/03-deicide-a-collab-project">3</a></p><p>  <a href="http://theoryofthevanquished.tumblr.com/post/56453658755/monoires-baekyun-as-vishnu-the-preserver-of">Vishnu</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

Shiva squeals as the top spins faster and faster atop the chestnut table. Vishnu’s eyes focus on the clapping figure wrapped in bandages and heavy clothes, despite the searing warmth of the nearby fire. There’s a slight twitch in his eye- something that doesn’t go unnoticed by original owner of the body who quietly seethes within him.

“How about we play a card game?”

Vishnu freezes, and so does Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s fear translates into his fear, and he wants to call out to the younger man. He wants to tell him that it’s OK, but the weaker force recedes within the depths of his mind, captivated by the weariness that comes with helplessness. Vishnu wants to cry.

“Adam!”

Something cold and dark takes over the den, and Vishnu can sense the monsters creeping in the shadows at their father’s command. Shiva squeals one more time before attempting to hoist himself up off the comfort of his cushions and bury his head in the newcomer’s chest. The action doesn’t faze Vishnu, but what does faze him is the sudden spike in Chanyeol’s life force. His eyes flash dangerously as he notices the human take over the body.

“Mr. Adam,” he says shakily, his arms and legs still bruised and bloodied from the spasms. Baekhyun jars inside, and Vishnu’s chest clenches as the boy within begins to cry.

The father of demons reveals a wicked smile, his red eyes sparkling with the bright flames of the fireplace behind him. Chanyeol doesn’t have to get up all the way, as the god pulls him into an embrace right where he is. The human whimpers pathetically, and Vishnu has the urge to yell at his own human for loving something so pathetic and weak.

But the red-eyed demon soothes the boy as if he were his own child, and Vishnu gazes coldly as Shiva returns with his bright smile and shining eyes.

“Where were you?” He asks with a pout, arms still enclosed around his brother’s waist.

“Jongdae wanted to take a walk,” he replies smoothly.

“But you’re covered in snow!” Shiva huffs as he lets go and begins to brush off the remaining specks of white on the fur wrap and black jacket.

Vishnu clenches his fists as the sobs within begin to heighten.

Adam pouts, earning a giggle from the taller god. “It was a nice walk,” he smiles cutely, the glimmer in his eyes refusing to fade. “I even found a night-job,” he expresses proudly.

There’s a loud squeal and Shiva’s clutching onto the shorter demon like a child to his father. The monsters in the ceiling stir in discontent while their maker continues to stroke Shiva’s hair as if the strands were as fragile as the snowflakes outside.

Baekhyun continues to sob. Adam lays out the cards while Vishnu forces a smile. Shiva pulls him close and points at the design on the back while Adam hums softly to himself about one thing or another.

Vishnu senses Jongdae’s presence, but the man is silent as usual.

“And how was your day?” The demon’s voice is as rich as the silk Vishnu wears, and as rotten as the rituals the humans subject their own kind to.

“Exquisite,” he says. Baekhyun’s stopped crying.

Shiva squeals again. “I think we should visit bhaiya’s new job! Wouldn’t that be great, jaan!?”

Adam laughs, a sweet string of sounds capable of driving even the most composed of men to the edge of reason. “Of course.”

The games go on until Shiva reverts to Chanyeol, and the young boy falls asleep on Vishnu’s lap, softly snoring like the young man he really is. Reluctantly, Vishnu pulls back and allows Baekhyun to take over. The young boy settles down almost instantly, jumping to stroke the taller boy’s ashen streaks of black hair. He kneads the soft flesh of his neck and shoulders, worshiping his beauty while speaking soft words into his ears.

Adam smirks. “How’s Vishnu-ji?”

Baekhyun retracts, arm protectively splaying over the sleeping god and his host. The action causes the demon to begin to laugh uproariously while the deity and his host sleep soundly. Vishnu attempts to pull through, but Baekhyun hushes him threateningly.

“Is Baek-ji frightened?” Adam fingers the cards strewn on the table.

Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut, opting to hold Chanyeol as close as possible.

“Baek-ji shouldn’t be frightened,” he continues. “Baek-ji has nothing to fear. Vishnu-ji, however…”

Baekhyun is startled by the swiftness of the demon’s hands. He audibly shivers as the man caresses Chanyeol’s hair, his neck, his forehead.

“My brother is in Vishu and Baek-ji’s hands,” he drawls.

He thumbs over a bruise on the side of Chanyeol’s head, caused by his rustic banging against the headboards during one of the spasms. Baekhyun can do nothing but stare, and at that moment, Vishnu takes over. But before he can push the offending demon and the other god off his person, his wrist is enclosed in a vice grip. “But soon,” Adam resorts to whispering. The grip tightens on Vishnu’s hand, and he gasps in pain.

His red eyes glass over and focus on his brother sleeping peacefully in Vishnu’s lap. “Soon the pain will end.”

He lets go just then, and flashes Vishnu a brilliant smile. He leads his eyes to his shaking hand, marveling the red marks left by the vice grip. When he raises his head to scream at the demon, Adam, along with his children, are gone, leaving nothing but a flurry of snowflakes that the man had most likely kept frozen through his inhuman tricks. A slight sheen of sweat blooms on Vishnu’s face and he shakily looks down on the destroyer god that sleeps in his lap, as if he were some object to derive warmth from. Baekhyun shivers.

And Vishnu screams.

**Author's Note:**

> bhaiya: ‘brother’ in many South Asian languages
> 
> -ji: Hindi/Urdu suffix after any name/object to be treated with a degree of respect
> 
> jaan: ‘my love’/’my heart’/darling/love in Hindi


End file.
